Untitled
by black-pyro-insanity
Summary: The Inu gang including Sesshomaru and Rin Now live in the Modern Era as demons working for King Enma! When King Enma decides to join the Spirit detectives and the Inu gang together to fight in a new demon Tournament what can happen?


(Untitled)

Blackpyroinsanity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or Yu-Yu Hakusho. But I own thy story! Thee does not!

_Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Kagura and Kagome fought Naraku and his followers. "Die you Kuro Hanyou" screamed Kagome as she pulled back her arrow and let go. "You may have killed me know Miko but I shall be back! Beware m…i…k…o!" Bellowed Naraku as he died. " We did it. We did it." Yelled everyone in joy. " Hey Kagome fuse the tama together." Ordered Inu-yasha. "Ok, Ok hold your horses Inu-Yasha." Kagome fused the Tama together and all of a sudden there was a flash of light. All Kagome could hear before she blacked out was her name being called by her loved ones. _

"_Hello Miko Kagome." "Who Are you?" "I am Miridoku, the first protector of the Shikon No Tama. You are Kagome Higurashi, The Legendary Youkai-Miko." "What! I'm only Kikyo's reincarnation." "NO! You are not her reincarnation. You are your own person!" "Ok. So what am I here for?" "You have to make a pure wish to destroy the Shikon No Tama's power. The Shikon No Tama's power will be no more but it can still make youkai's powers increase by a ten-fold. Also I must train you and tell you of something after you make your wish." "OK. Well I guess my wish is …_

Should I End Here? Dodges ofudas from Kagomeinsanity ( She's a Miko/Kitsune)

Me: Watch it baka Kitsune

Kagomeinsanity: Then Don't End The story or say bye bye to your other stories, stupid elemental.

Me: Noooooooo!  Don't touch. Burns Kagomeinsanity with a fire whip.

Kagomeinsanity: Ouch. Just hurry up and continue.

Me: Ok! nn ;)

"_OK. Well I guess my wish is for my allies and friends of the Feudal Japan's deepest wishes to come true." "My that was a very pure wish. Sesshomaru's wish was for Rin to become old enough to be his mate and Rin's wish was to become an Inu-youkai. Sango's wish was for her brother Kohoku to be revived and Miroku's was for Sango, himself and Kohoku to become youkai. Sango is a lightning youkai, Miroku is a wind youkai and Kohoku is a aqua youkai. Kouga had no wish and has left with Ayame. Kagura wished to die in peace with her sister Kanna. Inu-Yasha's wish was for Kikyo to be revived as a Inu-Hanyou. Keade's wish was for her to be able to watch over the village forever so she will have a life span of a youkai. Then Shippo's wish was for all of you to go to your era and live there. Now I must tell you of a curse that Naraku put on you. He will be back Kagome and he will be stronger. Now for the curse. He has made you a Forbidden Child that carries forbidden powers. A Forbidden Child is a ice/fire youkai, usually they have a Jagan or third eye. Since you are a miko you can not have a Jagan eye so you have elemental powers and you keep your miko powers. I shall train you for nine months. Let us begin."_

**This event had happened a year ago. Miridoku had trained her and she was now telepathic, telekinetic and she had pyro, aqua, ice, plant, lightning, shadow, wind, earth, moon, light and miko powers. Kagome was also a kendo, archery, poison, concealed weapons, hand to hand combat, etc. expert thanks to her friends and Miridoku. Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippo, Inu-Yasha, Kikyo, Miroku, Sango and Kohaku now lived in Kagome's Era. They worked for King Enma of the spirit world. King Enma was reading over the profiles he had on them.**

Miroku

Age: 20

Hair: Black shoulder length hair with light blue streaks

Eye color: Violet

Height: 6"0

Race: Wind Youkai

Weapons: staff, ofudas, wind powers

Fighting expertise: hand to hand combat , staff fighting and powers

Mate: Sango

Relatives: none

Name: Sango

Age: 20

Hair: waist length brown hair with yellow tips

Eye color: hazel

Height: 5"8

Race: lightning

Weapons: boomerang, swords, poison and lightning powers

Fighting expertise: hand to hand combat, kendo, youkai exterminating, poison and powers

Mate: Miroku

Relatives: Kohaku,

Name: Kohaku

Age: 12

Hair: black

Eye color: chocolate

Height: 5"4

Race: water youkai

Weapons: shackle, swords, water powers

Fighting expertise: demon exterminating and powers

Mate: none

Relatives: Sango,

Name: Kikyo

Age: 21

Hair: straight black hair

Eye color: brown

Height: 5"7

Race: Inu-Hanyou

Weapons: bow/arrow powers

Fighting expertise: archery, powers

Mate: Inu-Yasha

Relatives: Keade

Name: Inu-Yasha

Age: 21

Hair: Long silver

Eye color: amber

Height: 6"0

Race: Inu-Hanyou

Weapons: sword, powers

Fighting expertise: kendo, powers

Mate: Kikyo

Relatives: Sesshomaru, Kagome, Shippo

Name: Rin

Age: 23

Hair: long Brown

Eye color: chestnut

Height: 5"7

Race: Inu youkai

Weapons: whip

Fighting expertise: whip, powers

Mate: Sesshomaru

Relatives: none

Name: Sesshomaru

Age: 23

Hair: Long Silver

Eye color: gold

Height: 6"1

Race: Inu youkai

Weapons: sword powers

Fighting expertise: kendo, powers

Mate: Rin

Relatives: Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Shippo

Name: Shippo

Age: 6

Hair: auburn

Eye color: green

Height: 3"6

Race: Kitsune

Weapons: fox magic

Fighting expertise: fox magic

Mate: none

Relatives: Sesshomaru, Inu-Yasha, Kagome

Name: Kagome

Age: 19

Hair: Long waist length Ebony hair with silver and midnight blue tips

Eye color: Dark Blue

Height: 5"7

Race: Ice/Fire youkai with elemental and miko powers

Weapons: telepathic, telekinetic, pyro, aqua, ice, plant, lightning, shadow, wind, earth, moon, light, miko powers, sword, bow/arrow, small weapons, katana etc.

Fighting expertise: kendo, archery, poison, concealed weapons, hand to hand combat, etc.

Mate: none

Relatives: Sesshomaru, Inu-Yasha, Shippo

Then King Enma read the profiles of his sons detectives.

Name: Kuwabara

Age: 18

Hair: Orange Elvis style

Eye color: Blue

Height: 5"9

Race: Human

Weapons: spirit powers

Fighting expertise: ruthless kendo, hand to hand combat

Mate/Courtier: Yukina

Name: Yukina

Age: 19

Hair: Sea Blue

Eye color: Red

Height: 5"7

Race: ice

Weapons: None

Fighting expertise: none

Mate/Courtier: Kuwabara

Relatives: Hiei

Name: Yusuke

Age: 18

Hair: Black gelled

Eye color: hazel

Height: 5"9

Race: Hanyou

Weapons: spirit powers

Fighting expertise: spirit powers, hand to hand combat

Mate/Courtier: Keiko

Name: Keiko

Age: 18

Hair: brown

Eye color: brown

Height: 5"6

Race: human

Weapons: none

Fighting expertise: none

Mate/Courtier: Yusuke

Name: Kurama

Age: 19

Hair: Red

Eye color: Green

Height: 6"0

Race: plant youkai

Weapons: plants, whip

Fighting expertise: whip, powers

Mate/Courtier: none

Name: Botan

Age: 19

Hair: blue

Eye color: pink

Height: 5"7

Race: Lady Death

Weapons: powers

Fighting expertise: powers

Mate/Courtier: none

Name: Hiei

Age: 19

Hair: gravity defying black hair with white starburst

Eye color: ruby red

Height: 5"9

Race: ice/fire with Jagan eye

Weapons: sword, powers

Fighting expertise: Kendo, powers

Mate/Courtier: none

**'Hmmm… maybe they should work together.' Thought King Enma.**

Yea! I got my first chappy done! I do hope you review for my wonderful story! If you do be rewarded with another chappy. If you don't Kagomeinsanity will attack you with her FLOWERPOWER! Mwahahahahahaha cough Suffer the insanity! 


End file.
